1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of picking up an image of a substrate illuminated with illumination to inspect the substrate for defects, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography processing in manufacture of a semiconductor device, for example, a resist coating treatment of applying a resist solution onto, for example, a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) to form a resist film, exposure processing of exposing a predetermined pattern to light on the resist film, a developing treatment of developing the exposed resist film and so on are performed in sequence to form a predetermined resist pattern on the wafer.
The wafer for which a series of predetermined photolithography processing has been performed is subjected to a so-called macro defect inspection by an inspection apparatus, such as whether or not a predetermined resist film has been formed on the front surface of the wafer, or whether or not appropriate exposure processing has been performed, and whether or not there is a scratch, or adherence of foreign substance.
Such macro defect inspection is performed such that, for example, an image pickup device of a CCD line sensor captures an image of the wafer with illumination being applied to the wafer on a mounting table, while the mounting table on which the wafer is mounted is being moved, and the image is subjected to image processing to determine presence or absence of defects (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-240519).